1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for raising and lowering an audio/visual device, and for securing the device to the ceiling, and more particularly, to a ceiling mounted projector lift system for moving an audio/visual device between an operating position rigidly secured to the projector lift and a lowered position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of ceiling mounted audio/visual equipment, such as television projectors or computer display projectors, are available for used in theaters, auditoriums and presentation rooms. These projectors must be located close to the screen in order to minimize distortion at the perimeter of the projection screen. Therefore, rather than locating the projector in the middle of the room, partially obstructing the screen, it is often desirable to suspend it from the ceiling.
Various lifting devices have been developed for concealing projectors in the ceiling when not in use, and for lowering the equipment into an operating position in the room. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,645 issued to Huffman discloses a projector ceiling lift which utilizes a pair of cables for raising and lowering the projector between an operating position and a storage position concealed in the ceiling. A pair of accordion stabilizer mechanisms to give the video projector additional stability when in the lowered position. However, the device of Huffman is designed for use in an environment where there is sufficient space between the ceiling support structure of the building and a suspended ceiling. Also, the stabilizing mechanisms of Huffman are more susceptible to vibration than a rigid mounting structure, especially when used with current high resolution video projectors. Additionally, Huffman relies entirely on the cables for supporting the audio/visual equipment in both the operating and lowered positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,832 issued to Lloyd, Sr. et al. discloses a video projector mount which moves the projector from a concealing position in the ceiling to an operating position within the room. Lloyd is designed for installation between the support ceiling and the suspended ceiling. Additionally, the projector mount of Lloyd is not capable of lowering the projector to the floor for maintenance. Consequently, installation and maintenance of the projector is more difficult and expensive.